Amar es más difícil que matar
by Ashery24
Summary: Kristoph y Apollo por fin formalizan su relación. Pero el oscuro pasado de Apollo vuelve para destruir su felicidad. Ahora Kristoph deberá vengar la muerte de su amado. Mafia!Fic
1. Chapter 1

En respuesta al reto que planteo Chiara Polairix Eldestein en el capitulo 4 de "El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere". Este fic no solo es AU con respecto al AJ sino que por comodidad ignoro todos los personajes/historia que ocurre en los DD. Así que esto es como si fuere un fic de aquella época en que no se sabia nada de los DD.

Este fic esta acabado y creo es lo mas largo que he escrito nunca ("Libra" no cuenta porque era una colección de one-shots y no es lo mismo). En un primer momento esto iba a ser un fic de tres capítulos pero lo de destruir una mafia se me alargo y por motivos de mantener aproximadamente el mismo numero de palabras por capitulo (alrededor de las dos mil...¡Holy shit yo estoy acostumbrada a cosas de unas 800 palabras O-O!) he llegado a los cinco capítulos. Como el año pasado escribí tan poco había decidido que este año tendría al menos un fic por mes. Creo que este me vale ya hasta Julio D: .

**Advertencias: **AU. Mafia!fic. Fanfic situado en Japanifornia. Temas oscuros. Referencias a negocios ilegales y derivados. Suicidio fingido, Lime. Humor negro. Mención al intento de suicido. Ooc. Mención a muerte de personaje. Mención al machismo. Mención al asesinato. Mención a la violencia.(Esta debe de ser la lista de advertencias mas larga que he escrito nunca O.O)

**Nota 1:** "Japanifornia" (Japan +California) es un lugar inventado que he leído en algunos fics en AO3. Supongo que eso es porque en los juegos en japonés, la historia se situaba en Japón pero en la traducción inglesa se sitúan en California. Por comodidad para no tener que atenerme a lugares/mafia verídicos de un lugar he decidido situar este fic geográficamente en "Japanifornia".

También menciono en el fic Cohdopia (Miles Edgeworth: Investigations), la república de Zheng Fa (Miles Edgeworth: Investigations) y Borginia (Miles Edgeworth: Investigations y Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice). He elegido estos tres sitios ficticios pero canon del juego por las mismas razones aunque no me atengo a lo que se dice de ellos en los juegos.

**Nota 2:** Pequeña mención al Daryan/Klavier en el último capitulo

**Nota 3:** Me va ser muy útil en este fic aquel headcannon que tenia de Apollo como un alto mando de los bajos fondos (¿?)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Kristoph levantó la mirada de los documentos en los que estaba trabajando y la dirigió a su joven empleado. El joven, de nombre Apollo Justice, estaba enfrascado en sus propios documentos y no se dio cuenta de la mirada de su mentor. Mientras tanto Kristoph observaba fascinado los pequeños gestos de Apollo. La pausada pero energética manera que tenia al escribir, el adorable gesto que ponía cuando pensaba en algún dato mientras se ponía inconscientemente el bolígrafo en la barbilla o la tierna manera que tenia de demostrar su frustración murmurando palabras inteligibles mientras se pasa la mano por el cabello, exasperado.

Todos aquellos gestos no eran sino una pequeña parte de todo aquello que había hechizado a Kristoph. El joven abogado había llamado la atención de Kristoph desde la primera vez que le había visto, moviéndose nervioso en la silla de su despacho, intentando dar una buena impresión para poder empezar a trabajar en su oficina de abogados. Por eso Kristoph había decidido contratarle. Pero al final esa curiosidad se había transformado en interés, que paso a un leve enamoramiento y finalmente a amor.

Y Kristoph sabia que el joven sentía lo mismo. Lo había notado en sus miradas llenas de cariño, en como se sonrojaba cuando le encontraba mirándole. Lo había notado la leve tensión en su cuerpo cuando se acercaba o los nervios cuando le coqueteaba sutilmente. Como en esos momentos cuando Apollo levanto la mirada discretamente y se encontró con los ojos fijos de su mentor en él. Rápidamente bajo otra vez la mirada mientras Kistoph no podía dejar de esbozar una sonrisa entre picara y feliz.

Definitivamente aquel joven había conseguido un hueco en su corazón y Kristoph decidió que ya era hora de poner fin a esos pequeños juegos y empezar a ponerse en acción. Sobretodo porque le había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones al joven debido al trabajo extra y Kristoph no estaba del todo seguro si ,en cuando estas acabaran, seguiría teniendo el mismo valor que había conseguido acumular hoy.

Así que dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio y se levanto con gracia. Se acerco con lentitud a su protegido, sonriendo pícaramente al ver como este se tensaba aunque intentara no demostrarlo. Se inclino por encima de su hombro y preguntó, con una voz sugestiva:

-¿Qué tal vas, Justice?

Apollo se sonrojo

-¡Y-Ya he acabado, señor Gavin!

-Kristoph

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que me llames Kristoph, Apollo-inclinándose para besarlo

Apollo abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Pero al cabo de unos instantes empezó a corresponder al beso. Cuando se separaron, Apollo le miro algo inseguro y pregunto:

-¿Porqué...?

-Me gustas mucho, Apollo-acariciándole delicadamente la cara con una mano-Y ya me ha hartado de este pequeño juego de coqueteos. Quiero formalizar esta relación de una vez. Quiero ser tu novio

-Señor Gavin...Kristoph...yo también quiero ser tu novio-sonriendo feliz

-Te quiero, Apollo-acercándose para darle otro beso

-Yo también

* * *

Aquella noche Kristoph iba a llevarse a Apollo a su primera cita.

Apollo se estaba arreglando en su casa. Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto ya que Apollo sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco. La verdad es que no podía decidir nada que fuera adecuado para llevar a su cita. Porque, para bien o por mal, Kristoph iba a llevarlo a un lujoso restaurante alemán. Y, a parte del uniforme de abogado, Apollo solo tenia otro conjunto que pudiera calificarse como "elegante". En aquellos momentos Apollo se odio a si mismo por preferir la ropa cómoda y mas bien barata. Aunque tampoco podía hacer nada.  
Con ese punto resuelto Apollo no sabia muy bien que hacer con sus característicos picos. Miro su cabello, dudoso, durante varios minutos pero al final decidió que el estilo "recién mojado", que le había quedado después de ducharse, era el mas adecuado así que lo dejo como estaba.

En esos instantes se oyó el timbre de la puerta lo que hizo que Apollo diera un salto del susto y tartamudeara:

-¡Y-Ya voy!

Corrió a abrir la puerta y, en cuanto lo hizo, se quedo asombrado. Allí estaba Kristoph con un elegante traje que parecía hecho a medida y que, Apollo, sin apenas saber de esas cosas, juraría que valía como mínimo 10 veces mas que el suyo.

-Tierra, tienes permiso para tragarme-pensó Apollo, avergonzado

-¿Estas preparado?-acariciándole suavemente la mejilla en un intento de tranquilizarle

-¡S-Si señor!

Kristoph negó con la cabeza de manera habitual

-Creía que ya habíamos pasado por esa fase de los formalismos, Apollo

-L-Lo siento. Estoy algo nervioso ¡P-Pero estoy bien!-gritando su máxima

Kristoph le puso las manos en los hombros

-Si en algún momento estas incomodo, avísame. Esto es para nuestro disfrute no para que te produzca angustia

Apollo asintió, algo mas relajado.

* * *

La cena se paso rápidamente. Apollo había descubierto que se sentía bastante cómodo en el restaurante a pesar de que cada rincón del sitio decía a gritos lo exclusivo y caro que era. Apollo suponía que había sido gracias a la compañía de Kristoph ya que él no solía sentirse cómodo en esos lugares. Así que la noche fue buena y Apollo ceno bien aunque apenas supiera pronunciar los nombres de algunos platos.

* * *

Ahora los dos abogados se dirigían al apartamento del mayor. Kristoph había dicho que allí le daría un "digno postre alemán" y, considerando la manera insinuante en que lo había dicho, Apollo no tenia ninguna duda que comer no era precisamente lo que iban a hacer.

Así que en cuanto llegaron a la casa Kristoph le condujo suavemente a su habitación. Apollo miro asombrado la gran cama con dosel. Era hermosa y esplendida, digna de Kristoph. Casi sintiendo que podía romperla con solo tocarla Apollo se sentó tentativamente sobre ella. Kristoph le dirigió una sonrisa relajante mientras cuidadosamente empezaba a quitarle la chaqueta. Apollo sintió como se sonrojaba profundamente y el latido de su corazón se disparaba.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras- le susurro tranquilamente, Kristoph-Si quieres solo podemos dormir juntos

-P-Pero yo quiero. S-Solo es que estoy algo nervioso. N-Nunca he estado en una relación y nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales. Nunca se ha dado la oportunidad-sonrojándose aún mas por tener 21 y tener tan poca experiencia en el campo amoroso

-Entonces me halaga ser el primero-afirmó Kristoph mientras se inclinaba para besar a Apollo. Los dos se besaron con pasión mientras Kristoph tumbaba con cuidado a Apollo en la cama. En cuanto la espalda del abogado de rojo toco la cama soltó un pequeño suspiro mezcla de sorpresa y placer. Kristoph aprovecho eso para meter su lengua en la boca de su amante. Las lenguas batallaron durante unos momentos antes de que Apollo se tuviera que separar por la falta de aire. Kristoph sonrío a Apollo cálidamente antes de proceder a quitarle la camisa. El sonrojo de este era visible mientras se dejaba desvestir por el rubio.

Después de sacarle la camisa, Kristoph empezó a repartir besos por todo el pecho de Apollo mientras este gemía levemente. Los besos se fueron bajando hasta que se encontraron con el bulto visible de los pantalones. Con una sonrisa picara Kristoph acabo de quitar la ropa de Apollo mientras hacia otro tanto con la suya propia. Apollo se quedo asombrado y muy sonrojado al ver que Kristoph estaba tan bien dotado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Apollo asintió, tímidamente

-Pues va ser todo tuyo

Kristoph empezó a masturbar a Apollo mientras que cogía un lubricante que había preparado para la ocasión. Con cuidado preparo a su amante antes de introducirse en su interior. Los gemidos resonaron por toda la habitación mientras los dos abogados consumaban su acto de amor. Al acabar los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados fuertemente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos hombres se despertaron plácidamente. Kristoph sonrió al ver Apollo la felicidad en el rostro de Apollo. Los dos se dieron varios besos antes de que Apollo se levantara con cuidado de la cama

-Tengo que irme ya. Es tarde

-¿No puedes quedarte?-preguntó Kristoph, enfurruñado pero sin querer demostrarlo

Apollo sonrió ante este echo

-No puedo, ya había hecho planes para estos días libres. Te prometo que en unos días te llamo ¿Vale?

-Vale

Apollo sonrió cálidamente antes de ducharse y vestirse. En cuanto llego a la puerta Kristoph le alcanzo y le dio un beso de despedida bastante pasional que Apollo correspondió gustosamente.

* * *

Apollo entro en su casa con una sonrisa enorme. Por fin, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y dolor, se sentía realmente feliz. Se sentía emocionado, enamorado y creía sinceramente que las cosas no podían mejorar. Pero cuando las cosas no pueden mejorar lo único que pueden hacer es empeorar.

Y eso lo descubrió Apollo rápidamente.

Al entrar en su habitación para dejar sus cosas encontró una carta encima de su cómoda. El corazón se le paro y la sangre se le heló al darse cuenta del logotipo impreso en la carta. Era una simple representación de una dalia, echa con tinta rosada, pero Apollo sabia todo lo que conllevaba aquel símbolo

-No es posible...-murmuró Apollo, con la cara toda pálida mientras habría el sobre con las manos temblorosas.

En el interior solo había una fotografía. En ella se veía a Kristoph y a Apollo dormidos en la cama del primero. Considerando que ayer había sido la primera vez que Apollo dormía en la cama de Kristoph sin duda aquella fotografía era de la noche anterior. En el reverso estaba escrito:

**Él será el primero. Le veras morir lentamente y será por tu culpa.**

Apollo dejo caer la fotografía. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría vomitar. Pero ahora no tenia tiempo. Sabia que la única manera de impedir que mataran a Kristoph era desapareciendo. Si se apartaba de Kristoph le dejarían en paz y podría sobrevivir. Pero si seguía a su lado...Apollo no tenia ninguna duda de que la amenaza se cumpliría.

Por la cara de Apollo empezaron a caer lágrimas. Había creído que al fin se había librado de ellos pero su oscuro pasado había vuelto a por él. Y solo podía confiar en una persona. Con las manos aún temblando pero con una mezcla de determinación y pesadumbre cogió el teléfono. Mientras empezaba a marcar Apollo sabia que después de aquello lo mas probable es que nunca volviera a ver a Kristoph. Pero aquella parecía ser la única y definitiva solución.

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

-Ellos me han encontrado

No había mas que decir.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?-preguntó el otro hombre

-Tengo que desaparecer. Tengo que "morir"

-¿Y qué hay de Gavin? Creía que le amabas

-Y le amo. Por eso te llamo. Necesito que me hagas un par de favores

* * *

Tendría que haber descrito mas la escena en el restaurante pero no sabia bien como. No se de citas ni de comida alemana y tampoco pasaba nada relevante en esa escena así que...ajo y agua *se encoje de hombros*.

Sobre el lime...corto y cutre pero no me salen D:. Y considerando el símbolo de la carta creo que no es muy fácil deducir quien será el Capo (mas bien La Capo) de la mafia.

Por último añadir que como este fic esta acabado publicare un capitulo diario tanto aquí como en AO3 (Links en mi perfil) y por si a alguien le interesa hice una cutre edición con el Picsart de la carta y la subiré a mi DA (Link en mi perfil).


	2. Chapter 2

La mayoría de edad en Japanifornia será de 19 años. El "suicidio" de Apollo va a ser un poco inusual. Si sois muy fans de CSI o algún programa parecido os podréis hacer una idea del porque. Sino se explicara todo al final así que paciencia :D. Y el aviso de OoC es básicamente por este capitulo, ya que no sabia como hacer a un Kristoph deprimido. En realidad esa parte es, según yo, lo peor que me ha quedado del fic :S.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Habían pasado varios días desde la noche en que Apollo y Kristoph habían consumado su amor. Kristoph era feliz pero a la vez echaba de menos a su novio. Eso le pasaba por darle unos días libres justo antes de dar el siguiente paso. Y aunque aun faltaban un par de días para que Apollo volviera al trabajo...Kristoph decidió que no podía esperar más.

Además estaba el hecho de que Apollo le había prometido que le llamaría y no lo había hecho, así que Kristoph decidió hacerlo él. Pero sus numerosas llamadas no fueron contestadas.

Así que cogió las llaves de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de su novio. Pero cuando llego allí sintió que su corazón se paraba. La casa de Apollo, una vieja casa unifamiliar que había comprado a buen precio, estaba totalmente quedada. De ella apenas quedaban un par de paredes en pie. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el incendio había sido importante. Y si Apollo había estado dentro cuando ocurrió...

Kristoph miro frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de alguien que le pudiera dar mas información. Cerca de allí encontró a un policía que parecía vigilar la casa

-¿Qué ha pasado allí?-señalando la casa de Apollo

-Un incendio muy fuerte quemo la casa hace unos días, señor

-¿Había alguien dentro?-pregunto Kristoph con el corazón en la garganta

-Si, señor. Al parecer el dueño estaba dentro

-No...-murmuro Kristoph sintiéndose morir-Saben...-trago saliva-Saben que paso

-Al parecer el dueño se suicidio

-¿Suicidio? ¿Como lo saben? Este, este método es muy extraño para suicidarse-Kristoph no quería creérselo. No podía creer que Apollo se suicidara. No después de la noche que habían pasado juntos.

-Lo siento señor, pero es cierto. Todas las pruebas lo indican e incluso tenemos una nota de suicidio que hemos comprobado que es verídica. ¿Acaso conocía usted a la víctima?

-Si, algo así-murmuro Kristoph mientras se iba.

* * *

¿La vida tenia ahora algún sentido? Parecía que no. Kristoph no entendía como era posible que hubiera vivido gran parte de su vida sin Apollo porque ahora ya no se la imaginaba sin él. Y ya no le quedaba nadie...su hermano Klavier había muerto hacia unos años de cáncer, ahora Apollo se suicidaba sin razón aparente...lo único que le quedaba a Kristoph era seguir a sus seres queridos al mas haya. Busco en el garaje y saco una vieja cuerda. La colgó de una viga pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa mas oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Esa voz...no podía ser él. Porque tenia que ser ese abogado tan odioso.

-¿Qué quieres, Wright?

-Impedir que hagas una locura

-¿Qué mas te da? No es como si fuera mi amigo, precisamente

-No, pero era amigo de Apollo. Y él no hubiera querido que hicieras esto

Eso llamo la atención de Kristoph

-¿Qué? ¿Le conocías?

-Si, desde hace bastantes años. Y él confiaba en mi. Lo suficiente para que fuera yo quien entregara su nota de suicidio a la policía. Lo suficiente para dejar en mis manos el manejo de su testamento. Y...lo suficiente para que fuera yo el que te explicara sus razones.

Kristoph le miro fijamente, sin saber que decir.

-Ven-le pidió Phoenix-Vamos a hablar mas tranquilamente a mi casa.

* * *

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Phoenix. En cuanto entraron el moreno comprobó si tenían tiempo para aquello. Aún faltaba una hora para que Trucy saliera de clases, así que tenían tiempo de sobra.

-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó Phoenix, intentando romper la tensión

-Quiero respuestas Wright, no zumos de uvas baratos

Phoenix hizo una mueca ante la respuesta pero por el bien del recuerdo de Apollo decidió ignorarla.

-¿Por qué te dio a ti la nota de suicidio?-pregunto Kristoph acusador

-Porque, como ya te he dicho, Apollo y yo nos conocíamos y el confiaba en mi

-¿Cómo lo conocistes?

-Es una larga historia...-Phoenix no sabia muy bien como empezar-Mira, no se si lo sabes pero Apollo era huérfano

-Si, lo sabia.

-Bien. Pues el caso es que él y su hermana pequeña crecieron...

-¿Tiene una hermana pequeña?-preguntó Kristoph, sorprendido-¿Qué paso con ella?

-Luego te lo digo-respondió Phoenix, sacudiendo la cabeza- antes déjame continuar

Kristoph asintió, algo reacio.

-Como te decía, ellos dos crecieron en uno de los barrios mas pobres y peligrosos de Japanifornia. No se si lo sabes pero ahí domina una de las mafias mas famosas y peligrosas.

-La Dalia Rosa

-Exacto. Y Apollo...Apollo tuvo que involucrarse en esa mafia para poder mantener a su hermana y a él.

-No ...-murmuro pálido, Kristoph

-Si-confirmó, Phoenix- Lo peor de todo es que debido a las necesidades de los dos, Apollo tenia que escalar puestos rápidamente en la mafia para conseguirlo. Y lo hizo bien. Quizá demasiado bien ya que uso su don.

-¿Su don? Te refieres a cuando parece que lee la mente de una persona. Yo lo he visto pero no creo que sea mas que suerte...

-No es suerte, es el poder de Apollo. Él tiene una vista prodigiosa. Puede recoger los pequeños gestos y tics que hace una persona cuando se tensa. Apollo lo ve y, subconscientemente, se tensa también. Al hacerlo su brazalete, al estar perfectamente ajustado a su muñeca, le aprieta y entonces se desata su poder.

-¿Así que ese poder es como una especie de detector de mentiras?

-Si. Y si sabes como interpretar esos tics este don se vuelve muy valioso. Sobretodo para gente como la de la mafia. Y para desgracia para Apollo...él era un maestro interpretando estas señales. Creció dentro del seno de la mafia, escalando posiciones rápidamente y ganando respeto y temor. El temor era tan grande que gente importante dentó de la mafia decidió que Apollo era demasiado peligroso y que había que eliminarle.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Apollo busco ayuda. Y me encontró. Yo, aparte de ser abogado, también creo vidas falsas para todo tipo de personas. Como empecé...bueno es una larga historia que no creo que te interese-afirmo con una sonrisa algo amarga-El caso es que ayude a Apollo y a su hermana. Les di una nueva identidad...y una nueva vida. Pero la mafia encontró a Apollo y amenazo con matarte. Y por eso se tuvo que suicidar. Sabia que podía volver a desaparecer gracias a mi ayuda pero...quizá te secuestrarían para hacerle salir o te matarían directamente para hacerle sufrir. Sea como sea la única vía de escape para que te dejaran en paz...era muriendo.

Kristoph estaba totalmente pálido y mudo.

-Se que es difícil de asimilar...así que mientras te traeré algo, después hablaremos de la herencia.

Phoenix se levanto y se fue de la habitación. Al poco volvió con una carpeta y un par de vasos con zumo de uva. Dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa y le dio un vaso a Kristoph. Este tomo un sorbo sin decir nada. Un extraño silencio se instaló en la habitación solo roto por el tic tac del reloj y por los ocasionales sorbos de los dos hombres.

Al rato Kristoph hablo:

-Háblame de esa herencia

-La herencia, si-Phoenix abrió la carpeta-Durante su estancia en la mafia Apollo consiguió una gran suma de dinero. Y esto es lo que te pertenece-le enseño un documento a Kristoph con una suma de dinero impresa en él.

Kristoph lo miro desinteresado. El dinero no le importaba...¡¿Pero qué?! Esa cifra...¡Tenia que ser un error! ¡Era el triple de lo que ganaba él en 5 años!

-Una buena suma ¿eh?

-No es posible...¿Esto es todo lo que gano con la mafia?-incrédulo

-No...-mirada aliviada de Kristoph-...eso solo es la mitad-acabó Phoenix, burlón. Kristoph le dirigió mirada entre incrédula y alarmada

-Vaya...Espera...¿Y la otra mitad?

-Es para Trucy

-¿Tu hija?-entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz

-Mi hija...y la hermana de Apollo

-¿Enserio? Si es así...¿porqué no esta viviendo con Apollo?

-Porque Trucy no le recuerda. Cuando vinieron a pedir mi ayuda tuvieron un accidente de coche debido a una persecución por parte de la mafia. En ese accidente Trucy perdió la memoria y tanto Apollo como yo decidimos que seria mas seguro para ella que siguiera así y creyera que era mi hija. Apollo tampoco podía hacerse cargo de ella ya que solo tenia 17 años y aun le faltaban un par de años para alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Pero aunque no le recuerde... Apollo si se acuerda y sigue cuidando de ella.

-Ya veo...bueno creo que ya me voy

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Apollo también me pidió que te diera esto-dijo sacando una pequeña caja de un cajón-dijo que era para ti y que era personal así que no se que hay dentro-encogiéndose de hombros

-...Gracias

-¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora Gavin?

-Lo sabré cuando vea que hay aquí dentro

Phoenix le miro, fijamente, antes de suspirar.

-En fin. Si me permites tengo que hacer las maletas

-¿Maletas?

-Es mas seguro para Trucy que nos vayamos de aquí. Y con el dinero de Apollo...podremos ir a algún sitio bonito-sonrisa burlona-Ten cuidado. Y no cometas ninguna locura.

-Tu no me mandas, Wright

-No, pero se que a Apollo no le gustaría y no estaré aquí para salvarte el cuello otra vez-Phoenix se río del chiste

-Muy bueno, Wright-dijo Kristoph sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos y marchándose.

* * *

Kristoph se sentó en su cama, donde hacia apenas unos días el y Apollo se habían amado. Con cuidado abrió la caja. En su interior había una carta y otra cajita mas pequeña. Cogió la carta y leyó su nombre escrito en ella. Reconoció la letra como la de Apollo y no pudo evitar acariciar delicadamente la escritura antes de abrir la carta.

_Querido Kristoph._

_Si estas leyendo esto seguramente ya hayas hablado con el señor Wright por lo que ya lo sabrás todo con respecto a mi vida en la mafia. Verdaderamente odio no haberte dicho nada de eso pero no quería decirte nada para no preocuparte...o para que no me odiarás. Porque no podría soportar que me odiarás, ya que los momentos que pase a tu lado fueron los mas felices de mi vida._

_Sea como sea yo si te quiero, te quiero y por eso he hecho lo que he hecho y quiero decirte que...quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que continúes tu vida y solo recuerdes los buenos momentos. Y una parte de mi quiere que puedas encontrar a alguien que te haga tan feliz como tu me hiciste a mi. Pero otra quiere que no me olvides nunca y no puedas amar a nadie mas como se que me amaste a mi. Si, es egoísta. Y algo hipócrita. Pero esa parte quiere que te de este anillo de matrimonio. Me gustaría habértelo dado en persona pero... Bueno, usarlo si quieres recuérdame para siempre. O venderlo si quieres olvidarme. Sea como sea se feliz. Eso ya es suficiente para mi_

_Apollo_

Kristoph abrió la cajita, con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos. En ella había un sencillo anillo de plata con una inscripción en su interior que ponía: De ahora para siempre serás mi felicidad.

Kristoph se puso el anillo con los dedos tembloroso.

-No te voy a olvidar nunca Apollo. Yo...voy a vengar tu muerte. Voy a derrocar a la mafia por ti. Y si muero en el proceso...al menos podré reunirme contigo.

Con esa meta en mente Kristoph empezó a pensar como podría derrocar a la mafia. Sabia que con sus contactos y tanto su dinero como el que había heredado de Apollo podría conseguirlo. Por su mente paso durante un instante el hecho de que a Apollo no le gustaría lo que estaba haciendo. Pero daba igual. Apollo estaba muerto y no podía cambiar su decisión.

* * *

Elegí a Phoenix para que fuera el que le pasara el mensaje a Kristoph por tres razones:

1-Es abogado, por lo que el hecho de que él fuera el encargado de la herencia de Apollo era fácil.

2-Es el padre adoptivo de Trucy lo que me hacia mas fácil conectarla.

3-La animosidad entre él y Kristoph daba bastante juego.

Y no se si ha quedado claro pero en este fic Phoenix sigue siendo abogado, pero tiene la edad (33) y la actitud de el AJ.

Perdón si no he descrito bien el poder de Apollo pero creo que la ultima vez que jugué al caso 4 del AJ fue en noviembre del año pasado :/. Igualmente ya saben como es así que... SD. Las fans de Klavier me pueden matar si quieren pero verdaderamente no sabia como hacerle encajar en la historia. Lo siento )=.

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Asdsdfsfd, gracias /. Me hace ilusión saber que estas orgullosa =3. Dame tequila, es hora de celebrar SD. Asdfsfs no creo, pero espero que horas muertas viendo Castle/Mentes Criminales/CSI me sirva para este fic XD.

La trama es tuya, yo solo la he escrito. Y el problema es que me cuesta mucho escribir limes/lemons me da mucha vergüenza y me paro cada dos por tres. En realidad el lime fue lo ultimo que escribí de todo el fic.

Si, es mujer, ya lo he dicho. Y no me digas que no lo has adivinado, es muy obvio XD. Si, es tan obvio como parece.

Yo ya he leído el tuyo y ahora voy a comentarlo. ¿Sabes cuantos capítulos tendrás? Por pura curiosidad

PD:Gracias por el fav =3


	3. Chapter 3

No soy policía ni nada parecido y mucho menos soy alguien que pertenezca a la mafia. Sumado al hecho de que no se nada sobre "El Padrino" mas allá del nombre el resultado es que mi conocimiento sobre la mafia es limitado y sacado de la Wikipedia y de leerme "La Morada" de "R. A. Salvatore " (qué no es un libro mafioso ni de lejos pero Salvatore dijo que se inspiro en esos temas para crear la sociedad Drow...). Así que perdón cualquier cosa que parezca rara, forzada y básicamente que se que destruir una mafia en menos de cinco años es imposible D:. También añadir que en este capitulo y el siguiente no me explayo mucho en las escenas porque si lo hubiera hecho este fic se me hubiera alargado demasiado para mi gusto/limite de tiempo del que dispongo. Aunque puede que en un futuro los alargue...dentro de un millón de años D: (En otras palabras: No contéis con ello)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El entierro fue precioso. Kristoph se aseguró de usar parte del dinero heredado para darle un hermoso entierro a Apollo. Era lo único que podía hacer. Kristoph sentía que había fallado a Apollo por no haber podido protegerle de su oscuro pasado. La angustia y la culpa se arremolinaban en su corazón al igual que en el entierro de su hermano, al que tampoco había podido salvar del cáncer, así que Kristoph decidió mirar a su derecha.

A parte de él estaban Wright y su hija, con ropas negras de luto. La joven se aferraba al pecho de Wright llorando y Kristoph tenia el presentimiento de que Wright le decidió contado su relación con Apollo. Volvió la mirada al frente justo a tiempo para acabar de ver el entierro. En cuanto finalizo Phoenix le dirigió una mirada a Kristoph antes de dejar un ramo de crisantemos en la tumba y marcharse con su hija. En cuanto Kristoph los perdió de vista se agacho junto a la tumba y dejo u ramo, solo que el suyo era de rosas rojas. Toco con cuidado la lápida mientras se prometía a si mismo que no volvería hasta que hubiera acabado con la mafia de "La Dalia Rosa" o hasta que le mataran y le enterraran junto al cadáver de su amado

Cuando Kristoph salió del cementerio vio como los Wright subían a una camioneta. Phoenix le volvió a dirigir una mirada a Kristoph pero este la evito para concentrarla en el interior del vehiculo donde vio un par de mochilas de viaje. Kristoph sospechó que Wright y su hija se marchaban en esos momentos a donde quiera que se fueran. No es que a Kristoph le importa. Mejor para él si ese maldito abogado le dejaba en paz.

* * *

**Año 1**

La mafia "La Dalia Rosa". Todo el mundo conocía el nombre de esa mafia. Era una de las mas poderosas de Japanifornia por lo que...no seria nada fácil eliminarla. Haría falta una mente prodigiosa. Y paciencia, mucha paciencia. Y por suerte Kristoph tenia las dos cosas así que su trabajo se facilitaba. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera el trabajo hecho. Kristoph sabia que la única manera de eliminar una mafia era eliminando a sus mayores representantes. El problema era que, aunque cualquiera te podría decir algún nombre de algún miembro de bajo rango de "La Dalia Rosa", aquellos que la dirigían se encontraban en el total anonimato. algún que si Kristoph quería llegar hasta esas personas tendría que usar sus influencias. Tanto las que tenia en las altas esferas, como las que tenia en los barrios bajos. Era hora de hacer algunas llamadas

* * *

Después de dos meses cobrando favores y haciendo llamadas Kristoph tenia una buena pista. Redd White y su asociada April May. Los dos eran los propietarios de una famosa línea de ropa interior femenina. Pero un contacto en el FBI le había dicho que había una investigación contra la línea ya que había algunos indicios de que esa línea de ropa era solo una tapadera para un negoció de prostitución. Y ese negoció parecía ser controlado por "La Dalia Rosa".

Kristoph sonrío satisfecho cunado acabo de leer el correo que le habían mandado. Con esa primera pista ya podría empezar sus planes de venganza. Lo mejor de todo era el hecho de que White era un miembro reconocido de la sociedad, Kristoph se preguntaba como era eso posible en el caso de White considerando que solamente era un gran empresario pero sospechaba que tenia que ver con las grandes sumas de dinero que podría donado al ayuntamiento de la ciudad. El dinero abría puertas. Aún así el caso era que el también tenia cierto reconocimiento por lo que a veces el y White coincidían en fiestas de la alta sociedad. Kristoph nunca hablo con White, le parecía un ser repulsivo mucho antes de conocer su posible relación con el mundo criminal, pero ahora podría aprovechar para hacerlo. Y esas cenas seria el momento adecuado. Que suerte que hubiera una a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

El día de la fiesta había llegado. Kristoph se encontraba en un lujoso salón rodeado de icónicos miembros de la sociedad. Y entre ellos se encontraba Redd White y April May. Kristoph los localizo en un rincón apartado hablando animadamente con otras personas que no eran de su interés. Kristoph bebió un poco de su champán, buscando el momento oportuno. Era mejor que esperara a que sus objetivos estuvieran en un lugar solitario...y que estuvieran algo inhibidos debido a la bebida. Y considerando la manera en que estaban bebiendo vino aquello no tardaría en pasar.

* * *

Su oportunidad se presento un par de horas después. White y May habían salido al jardín exterior a tomar un poco el aire. Y considerando el enrojecimiento en las mejillas de ambos era obvio que la razón de que necesitaran aire fresco era debido al exceso de bebida. Hora de hacer su movimiento.

Con elegancia y algo de disimulo, Kristoph también procedió a salir al exterior. Las voces de la pareja lo guiaron a través de la diversa vegetación.

Al final los localizo en un rincón oscuro y apartado. Kristoph sospechaba para que procedió ido allí pero tendría que interrumpirles por el bien de la misión...y de su salud mental. Así que con delicadeza fingió una tos que hizo separar a la pareja que se encontraba demasiado junta.

-Disculpen la interrupción-dijo Kristoph con una falsa sonrisa helada- Pero me gustaría hablar de negocios.

-¿Y que negocios serian esos?-pregunto May. La horrible mueca de su cara le señalo a Kristoph que la interrupción no era bienvenida. No es que eso le importara

-No seas así, April. Perdónela-dirigiéndose a Kristoph-A veces es un poco...traviesa

-Veo-dijo Kristoph manteniendo la sonrisa, aunque por dentro deseaba no hacerlo. Sentía ganas de vomitar

-Así que quiere hablar de negocios, señor Gavin

Kristoph asintió, sin parecerle extraño que conociera su nombre. Al fin y al cabo tenia un gran renombre como abogado.

-Y de que negocios quiere hablar. No creo que a un abogado como usted le interese la industria de la moda intima

Un interesante y poco original eufemismo

-No sea así señor White-negando con la cabeza-Su negoció es tan digno como otro cualquiera aunque es verdad que no he venido aquí por él. He oído rumores de que usted esta relacionado con cierta mafia

Las caras de las pareja adoptaron un gesto de miedo

-N-No se de que me habla usted-respondió White

-Creo que sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo. De su posición como jefe del negoció de prostitución de "La Dalia Rosa"

-¡¿Q-Qué quiere de nosotros?! ¡¿Chantajearnos?! ¡¿Quiere dinero?!-grito White, descontrolado

-Cálmese señor White. No quiero dinero. Quiero poder. Y para eso me gustaría es formar parte de su pequeño...negoció.

-¿Y porqué debería aceptarle?-reclamó White mientras volvía a coger confianza

-Porqué sino lo hace la policía y el FBI recibirán una carta anónima en donde se explicara todo su pequeño imperio. Y con esa carta irán un montón de pruebas para que les declaren culpables. Soy un abogado, señor White. Se como funciona la justicia, tengo buenos contactos y se que puedo destruirles así que no es como si tuviera ninguna opción

-E-Esta bien, aceptado. Bienvenido a "La Dalia Rosa". Usted empezara por...-intentando retomar el control

Kristoph le dirigió una fría mirada por encima de las gafas

-...siendo nuestro segundo al mano. Controlara un 60% del negoció-sudando a mares

Kristoph sonrió, satisfecho

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. Que disfruten de la noche-marchándose, satisfecho, sabiendo que en realidad la pareja no podría hacerlo

* * *

**Año 2**

El trabajo bajo el mando de White y May era simplemente horrible. Después de casi un año White y May creían que Kristoph no era un peligro y tenían una actitud superior y condescendiente con él. Muchas veces vacilaban con el hecho de que podían echarle perfectamente y que no le temían porque su Capo podía protegerles perfectamente.

Todo ello un conjunto de cháchara inútil pero que contenía una información de gran valor. La identidad del Capo de la mafia "La Dalia Rosa". Aunque mas bien habría que decir LA Capo ya que Kristoph había descubierto que quien dirigía todos los hilos de la mafia era una mujer llamada Dahlia Hawthorne. Ella era el objetivo de Kristoph, aquella persona que tenia la culpa de la muerte de Apollo. Sabia que a largo plazo se vería cara a cara con ella pero de momento lo mejor que podía hacer era recabar información sobre ella y la mafia. Pero después de todo aquel tiempo apenas sabia nada mas de ella a parte de su nombre y de los rumores de su actitud. Según se decía entre murmullos Hawthorne era una mujer peligrosa escondida detrás de una dulce apariencia. Un diablo con cara de ángel.

Pero de lo que si había conseguido Kristoph información era del funcionamiento de la mafia. "La Dalia Rosa" se sustentaba sobre tres ejes que eran tres diferentes tipos de negocios sucios. Uno era el de la prostitución, en el cual se encontraba Kristoph, otro era la venta de drogas y el ultimo era el contrabando de objetos valiosos. Era una información bastante útil que Kristoph había obtenido después de meses de contrastar rumores, de sacar información de sus contactos, de intercambiar información por veredictos de inocencia, Kristoph seguía trabajando como abogado y no le causaba ningún remordimiento usar pruebas falsar para conseguir los susodichos veredictos, y de reunir toda la información posible. Pero la información útil que estaba obteniendo últimamente ya no era desconocida para Kristoph. Su posición en el negoció de White y May ya no le reportaba ningún benefició. Era hora de escalar una posición. White y May tenían que morir.

* * *

Esa noche Kristoph se quedo hasta tarde en su nuevo "trabajo". Como segundo al mando Kristoph trabajaba en el mismo lugar que White y May con la excusa de que era el abogado principal de su línea de ropa interior. Así que Kristoph sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kristoph se quedara a solas con la pareja. Bueno, no totalmente a solas ya que estaban los guardas de seguridad y el equipo de limpieza. Pero una pistola con silenciador y varias grandes sumas de dinero, sacadas de la herencia de Apollo, aquí y allí solucionaban el problema. Así Kristoph no solo se aseguraba de que nadie le interrumpiría sino que a la vez se creaba una cuartada. El reloj dio las 11 de la noche. Era hora de matar.

* * *

Los pasillos del edificio estaban extrañamente silenciosos como si contuvieran la respiración para presenciar los asesinatos que iban a acontecer. Lo único que se oía era el resonar de los zapatos de Kristoph por los pasillos como si marcaran los segundos finales en las vidas de White y May. Kristoph se acercaba decidido hacia su objetivo, envuelto en la oscuridad, como la mítica parca.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de White sin ni siquiera llamar. La pareja se encontraba en una posición indecente sobre la silla del hombre. Cuando oyeron abrir la puerta se giraron con sorpresa hacia el intruso. El miedo se posiciono en sus caras al ver el arma en la mano de Kristoph. Pero no pudieron hacer nada antes de que un par de balas les arrebataran sus vidas. Kristoph dejo caer la pistola, se giro y se marcho como si nada. Sabia que el equipo de limpieza se encargaría de eliminar cualquier prueba que le pudiera relacionar como autor del crimen, aunque aquellas fueran mínimas ya que Kristoph se había asegurado de aquello con prevenciones como, por ejemplo, ponerse un par de guantes de goma que posteriormente quemo.

A la mañana siguiente la policía se presento en las oficinas para investigar un caso que quedaría abierto para siempre.

* * *

-Me han llegado rumores de que tu eres el responsable de que el señor White y la señorita May estén muertos

La llamada se había producido unas semanas después de la muerte de los dos. Había llegado de imprevisto, a través de un numero privado y la voz del otro lado de la línea era dulce...y extremadamente peligrosa. Kristoph no se dejo acobardar.

-No voy a confirmar ni negar nada a una persona que ni siquiera se ha identificado. ¿Cómo se si es de fiar?

Una dulce risa resonó en el teléfono

-Mi nombre es Dahlia Hawthorne, Señor Gavin. Soy la Capo de "La Dalia Rosa". Siéntese, vamos a hablar

Kristoph sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Estaba hablando con La Capo en persona. Había planeado conocerla en un futuro pero parecía que sus planes se habían adelantado. Aquello significaba un fallo en sus planes. Eso le hacia perder el control de la situación y Kristoph odiaba no ser el que manejaba los hilos. Pero eso no significaba que se lo iba a demostrar a Hawthorne

-No se de que me habla, señorita. Yo ya estoy sentado-era mentira. parecía estado de pie, mirando por la ventana, pensando en sus siguientes pasos

-Muy gracioso. Pero usted esta de pie junto a la ventana y creo que debería sentarse en esa butaca morada tan cómoda que tiene ahí.

-Por supuesto-Bueno eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Estaba siendo vigilado. Kristoph sabia que si habían amenazado a Apollo con matarle era probable que le hubieran estado vigilando un tiempo. Una vigilancia que seguramente había continuado al entrar Kristoph en la mafia. Kristoph tenia la sensación que Hawthorne le había contestado con tanta franqueza para confirmárselo. Y si con esa confirmación venia un implícito mensaje. Hawthorne sabia que Kristoph sospechaba sobre la vigilancia pero a la vez no le importaba que lo hiciera. Aquella mujer era lista, tanto como él mismo, Kristoph se lo tenia que reconocer.

En cuanto se sentó la conversación se reanudo

-Así que dígame señor Gavin ¿Los mato usted o no?

Kristoph apostaría todo lo que tenia a que ella ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta. Era obvio que no le llamaba por ese tema

-Así es, señorita Hawthorne

-Y yo me pregunto...¿Porqué lo ha hecho señor Gavin? Ese hecho podría conllevar su muerte prematura. Es usted muy inteligente así que seguro que lo sabia así que ¿qué busca exactamente?

-Yo solo quiero tener una posición importante n su querida mafia, señorita Hawthorne. Quiero poder y mi asociación con usted puede dármelo pero no me voy a rebajar a un simple secuaz. No, yo quiero tener mas peso en ella. Y si para eso tengo que matar a dos personas y usurpar su puesto lo haré

-¿Para convertirse en el jefe de mi querido negoció de prostitución? Esperaba unas metas mas altas de su parte, señor Gavin

-Bueno, sin duda me gustaría no solo obtener ese puesto sino llegar una posición mas alta, pero no se si estoy cualificado-respondió Kristoph, prudentemente. Qué Hawthorne no le hubiera matado no significaba que lo considerara digno del puesto. Tenia que andar con pies de plomo o moriría.

-Por supuesto que si señor Gavin. Usted tiene una gran capacidad. Estoy segura de que puede no solo controlar la posición del señor White-puesto conseguido-sino que es posible que llegue mas lejos. Quién sabe. Quizá la hermosa mano del destino, pintada con un velo transparente, le abra nuevas puertas a mundos realmente maravillosos, exóticos y alucinantes- la dulce risa resonó en el teléfono antes de que se cortara la llamada. Kristoph bajo el teléfono, meditando sobre la ultima declaración de Hawthorne. Era obvio que no le parecía mal que tomara la posición de jefe de la rama de la prostitución de "La Dalia Rosa". Pero también era obvio que le impulsaba a seguir haciéndose un nombre en la mafia. Pero la declaración de "Quizá la hermosa mano del destino, pintada con un velo transparente" se refería a que si quería hacerlo tendría que conseguirlo por su propia mano. La metáfora del "velo transparente" para referirse a sus uñas pintadas con laca transparente era sin duda poética. Y con los "mundos realmente maravillosos, exóticos y alucinantes" quería decir que si quería seguir haciéndose un nombre tendría que continuar por la rama de las drogas. Era hora de reunirse con Matt Engarde.

* * *

Este capitulo y el siguiente no me acaban de convencer porque como podéis comprobar esta todo muy recortado y salteado y el siguiente creo que incluso más que este. Pero ya he explicado que se me iban de las manos y tenia que cortarlos porqué sino eran capaces de triplicarse y NO tenia tiempo D:. Quizá una autora/un autor que escriba mas rápido que yo/tenga mas experiencia con los long-fics podría haberlo echo, pero yo no D:

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** Jejeje, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste =3.

En realidad fue Wright quien se coló en la historia. Fue empezara pensar quién podría darle el mensaje a Kristoph y apareció Phoenix, con traje de abogado, una botella de zumo de uva en la mano y una actitud de Hobo!Phoenix. En realidad esa actitud no estaba planeada pero por alguna razón surgió y la deje así porque pegaba tan bien con el fic y daba tanto juego con Kristoph 3. En realidad ellos tendrán otro encuentro para el final del fic XD.

El método de suicidio tiene sus razones, ya lo he dicho. Te reto a que intentes adivinarlas XD.

Yo también llore con esas escena mientras la escribía. Me salio del corazón.

Ya lo he visto y ahora lo comento XD

PD: Te dije que saber quien era la Capo era muy fácil y obvio XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :D. Siento no haber publicado este capitulo ayer pero se me paso el hecho que donde yo vivo San José es fiesta por lo tanto la biblioteca estaba cerrada y mi conexión fallo debido a la tormenta que hubo. Así que vengo hoy con el capitulo 4. En un principio hoy iba a subir doble capitulo pero me esperare al lunes para subir el 5 y os dejare con la intriga porque soy malvada *insertar risa diabólica*.

Como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, este capitulo esta incluso mas salteado. De nuevo, perdón.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Año 3**

Matt Engarde. Era un conocido actor que había protagonizado varias series infantiles antes de su lanzamiento como estrella protagonista de un reconocido programa policiaco que se centraba en la búsqueda y destrucción de organizaciones que traficaban con droga. Pero trabajando con White y May, Kristoph organizaciones descubierto que ese trabajo era una tapadera. Engarde en realidad era el jefe del negoció de la droga de "La Dalia Rosa" y que en su trabajo lo que hacia era indicar a la policía la posición de bandas enemigas y alguna que otra de las posiciones mas bajas de su propio negocio para que la policía no sospechara. Pero aunque Engarde era obviamente muy inteligente también era bastante impulsivo y, según había oído Kristoph, muchas veces también estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Quizá por eso Hawthorne le también alentado para que se deshiciera de él. Kristoph estaría encantado de hacerlo pero no por las razones que pensaba Hawthorne, obviamente.

* * *

Entrar en el negoció de Engarde no había sido fácil. Matt había oído los rumores que señalaban a Kristoph como presunto autor de la muerte de White y May y no quería que a él le pasara lo mismo. Chico listo. Pero no lo suficiente, ya que un par de meses de conversaciones manipuladoras, grandes sumas de dinero y promesas vacías de una supuesta unión futura para derribar a Hawthorne como Capo de la mafia habían echo cambiar de opinión a Engarde. Kristoph no podía dejar de reírse al ver lo ingenuo que era Engarde. Ese hombre no tenia la inteligencia necesaria para poder derribar a Hawthorne. No le llegaba a la suela de los pies a la mujer. Kristoph sospechaba que Hawthorne estaba al tanto de los planes de Engarde y por eso le había insinuado a Kristoph que podía obtener su puesto si quería. Hawthorne sin duda prefería a alguien que fuera mas inteligente y lo mas importante, leal. Kristoph no podía evitar ver la ironía en toda la situación.

* * *

Trabajar para Engarde era mejor que hacerlo para White y May.

Era cierto que Engarde tenia el nivel de arrogancia de White y May juntos y que hablaba en exceso pero tenia sus cosas buenas. Gracias a la lengua suelta de Engarde, al hecho de que ahora manejaba el negoció de la prostitución de "La Dalia Rosa", también el hecho de que el negoció de las drogas tenia mas importancia que el de la prostitución en la jerarquía de "La Dalia Rosa" y a que ese mismo negoció estaba intrínsecamente unido al del contrabando, la información que manejaba Kristoph había aumentado considerablemente. Ahora entendía mas el funcionamiento de dos de los tres ejes principales que conformaban la mafia y también empezaba a ver como estos tres se unían aunque aún le faltaba información para acabar de ver el puzzle en conjunto.

También se había enterado de que el dueño del negoció de contrabando era el famosos fiscal Manfred Von Karma. Kristoph no puedo evitar levantar una ceja, curioso por aquel descubrimiento. Se había enfrentado un par de veces con Von Karma en la corte y nunca le había parecido un hombre que pudiera estar conectado con la mafia. Aunque era un buen candidato para jefe de un negoció de contrabando ya que conocía muy bien los fallos de seguridad del transporte en avión gracias a sus viajes como fiscal hacia Cohdopia, la republica de Zheng Fa y Borginia tres de los puntos mundiales mas importantes en el negoció del contrabando. Pensándolo de esa manera tenia sentido el hecho de que Von Karma fuera el jefe.

Pero a Kristoph todavía le faltaba una información muy importante. ¿Quién era la mano derecha de Hawthorne? Kristoph no lo sabia pero tenia que averiguarlo si de verdad quería destruir la mafia. Si mataba a Hawthorne pero dejaba vivo a su segundo al mando no conseguiría nada ya que este tomaría las riendas de la mafia. Aparte del hecho de que estaba seguro de que ninguna excusa le serviría contra el nuevo o la nueva Capo y acabaría muerto. Así que primero tenia que averiguar quien era ese segundo al mando pero por mas que investigara no sacaba nada y Engarde parecía tenerle bastante miedo al hombre. Kristoph sospechaba que era un hombre debido al hecho de que respetaba y temía al segundo al mando pero no a Hawthorne. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que el segundo al mando fuera un hombre y la actitud de Engarde proviniera de su actitud machista. Una estupidez según Kristoph y una que le iba a salir cara ya que iba a morir por deseo de la mujer a la que no temía. Claro que el ejecutor iba a ser Kristoph.

* * *

El plan estaba preparado y era hora de ejecutarlo. Kristoph había echo un trato con una banda propiedad de un negoció rival. Kristoph les había proporcionada información. Esa información consistía en que Engarde, durante su famoso programa, asaltaría el edificio donde trabajaba la banda junto a la policía aquella noche. A cambio Kristoph simplemente pedía que mataran a Engarde y que le dieran una prueba de su muerte. A la mañana siguiente Kristoph recibió una fotografía con el cuerpo decapitado de Engarde a la vez que en las noticias se hablaba de su desafortunada muerte junto a un grupo de policías durante una redada. Otro asesinato que no salpico a Kristoph.

* * *

-Una muerte muy refinada e irónica. Demasiado hermosa para un gusano como Engarde.

Al igual que con el asesinato de White y May la llamada llego unas semanas después del asesinato cuando Kristoph acababa de acomodarse en su nueva posición, al cargo de dos de los negocios de "La Dalia Rosa"

-Ojala eso sea un cumplido, señorita Hawthorne. Seria un honor recibir una buena critica de una mujer como usted

-Tómeselo como quiera, señor Gavin. Aunque es indiscutible el hecho de que usted ha hecho un gran trabajo.

-Gracias-dijo Kristoph, inclinando la cabeza- Y ahora, si me permite la pregunta, ¿que quiere usted que haga con mi nueva posición?

-Tiene mucho poder señor Gavin y siéndole franca no me interesa que tenga mas- la frase empezó con un tono meloso pero acabo con un siseo digno de una serpiente venenosa-pero no me importaría que uniera fuerzas con el jefe de mi negoció mas poderoso. El contrabando. No se si lo sabe pero ese hombre el Manfred Von Karma, el famosos fiscal-el tono volvía a ser dulce-pero tenga cuidado señor Gavin un paso en falso y...-la llamada se corto ahí.

Kristoph bajo el teléfono, reflexivamente. Sabia que a la larga también tendría que matar a Von Karma pero si lo hacia no podía pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Hawthorne se encargara de él. Si quería hacer las cosas bien tenia que descubrir la identidad del segundo al mando de Hawthorne y matar a los tres; Von Karma, el misteriosos segundo al mando y a Hawthorne; en un corto espacio de tiempo. Las cosas se complicaban. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

* * *

**Año 4**

Después de mas de tres años en la mafia "La Dalia Rosa" Kristoph, por fin, no trabajaba bajo el mando de nadie. Teóricamente hablando. La realidad era que aunque controlaba dos de los tres negocios de la mafia parecía que Von Karma tenia mas poder e influencia que él aunque trabajaran mano a mano. Y después de varios meses Kristoph por fin tenia la explicación. El negoció del contrabando era el mas importante de los tres, ya que no solo transportaba objetos valiosos a través de las fronteras colindantes a Japanifornia sino que también transportaba mujeres y drogas. En otras palabras, el negoció de contrabando era el pilar de los otros dos. Quien controlaba el contrabando lo controlaba todo. Y Hawthorne había decidido que ese no era Kristoph sino Von Karma.

Aún así Von Karma era mejor que White, May o Engarde. Al contrario que ellos Von Karma si que respetaba a Kristoph y consideraba que estaba s u mismo nivel. Este hecho hacia que los dos hombre intercambiaran información para poder controlar mas fácilmente la mafia y hacer que esta evolucionara. A Kristoph no le interesaba esto ya que eso significaba que seria mas difícil eliminar a la mafia y estaba demasiado cerca de su objetivo para aceptar que sus planes se desmoronaran. Pero aún así Kristoph seguía dando información valiosa al espera de que Von Karma le diera un nombre. El nombre del segundo al mando de Hawthorne y difícil de casi un año por fin sabia quien era.

Damon Gant. Jefe de la policía de Japanifornia. Segundo al mando de la mafia "La Dalia Rosa". Por fin lo había descubierto. Pero eso significaba que era hora del acto final y de trazar el plan mas complicado de todos. Si ahora fallaba todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no serviría para nada.

* * *

Matar a los tres prácticamente a la vez era imposible. Por motivos tanto de trabajo como de seguridad nunca se reunían juntos en un mismo lugar y en vez de eso optaban por comunicarse a partir de mensajes por ordenador. Pero había escasas ocasiones en que dos de ellos se reunían en el mismo lugar. Esos eran Von Karma y Gant. Al ser Von Karma un famoso fiscal y Gant el jefe de policía a veces se reunían para hablar de varios casos. Sobretodo si estos tenían que ver directa o indirectamente con "La Dalia Rosa". El plan de Kristoph era matar primero a ellos dos y luego enfrentarse cara a cara con Hawthorne. Esa era la única forma.

La parte fácil de ese plan era reunirse con Von Karma Y Gant. Los dos confiaban en Kristoph, todo lo que podían confiar siendo quienes eran, y fue fácil convencerles de que le dejaran ir a una de esas reuniones. Al fin y al cabo no era solo el jefe de dos de los negocios de la mafia sino que además era un abogado reconocido. Los dos hombres vieron la lógica en ello y Kristoph pudo conseguir juntarse con ellos.

* * *

La reunión fue sobre ruedas. Los tres hablaban sobre los casos mientras bebían vino. En un momento dado, a mitad de la reunión, Kristoph se levanto a por otra botella de vino. Con un gesto rápido echo en la bebida un veneno letal de absorción lenta cuyo antídoto había que tomar antes de la ingestión. Por supuesto Kristoph había tomado el antídoto previamente. La había siguió durante horas antes de que los dos hombres empezaran a notar el efecto del veneno. Kristoph miro impasible como los dos hombres empezaban a no poder respirar correctamente antes de morir asfixiados. Cuando se aseguro de que estuvieran muertos salio discretamente de la habitación. Por suerte para él aquellas reuniones se celebraban en un lugar secreto de la mafia, que no podrían relacionar con Kristoph. Sus últimos asesinatos también quedarían impunes pero aún no había acabado

Era hora de matar a Dahlia Hawthorne y acabar por fin con toda aquella locura.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo. El siguiente será por fin el último ;D

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** Como puedes ver aquí Kristoph ya se ha inmiscuido y casi ha destruido el negocio en un solo capitulo. Pero Kristoph es el abogado mas guay del Oeste así que él lo vale SD. Te dije que adivinar quien era la Capo era super facil y obvio. En realidad la mafia no tuvo nombre hasta que Dahlia se hizo con el puesto. Escribí los dos primeros capítulos dejando un espacio en blanco en donde tenia que describir el logo de la carta de la mafia y en el propio nombre de la mafia XD.  
Me gustan tus teorías. La primera es la que mas se acerca pero no es del todo así ;D. Ya lo veras el lunes :D. Personalmente la segunda me hace gracia y no se porque SD


	5. Chapter 5

Último capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Año 5**

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una dulce voz

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Kristoph había matado a Von Karma y a Gant. Durante ese tiempo Kristoph había intentado encontrar a Hawthorne pero al final había sido ella quien había convocado una reunión. Un sobre blanco con una dalia rosa impreso en él había aparecido en su mesa con un simple mensaje de donde y cuando reunirse. Kristoph había llegado a pensar que podía tratarse de una trampa, y estaba seguro de que lo era, pero también sabia que no iba con el estilo de Hawthorne matarle sin mas. Primero buscaría respuestas, después seguramente le mataría. Claro que si no lo hacia Kristoph antes.

Así que con un plan en mente, y una pistola escondida en un bolsillo oculto de la chaqueta, había ido al encuentro de Hawthorne dejando tras de si la carta. Una carta parecida a la que había recibido Apollo y había comenzado todo aquello. Ahora Kristoph estaba en el tercer piso de un antiguo edificio abandonado, delante de un escritorio en el que estaba sentada Hawthorne.

-Hawthorne-respondió Kristoph, con una voz de hielo. No iba a seguir fingiendo que estaba del lado de Dahlia.

-Gavin-Dahlia le recompenso a su vez con su propio tono helado-Dígame ¿Porqué matar a dos de mis mejores hombres?-preguntó con una sonrisa entre dulce y tensa

-Por supuesto...-haciendo una pantomima de una respetuosa reverencia-...lo hice para destruir su querida mafia

La cara de Hawthorne se volvió mas oscura

-¿Y porqué, Gavin? ¿Tanto anhelas el poder?

-Anhelo la venganza. Esta mafia tiene la culpa de que el amor de mi vida este muerto

-Así que todo esto es culpa del joven Apollo Justice. Él siempre fue un problema. Era muy bueno...demasiado. Tanto poder en sus manos era peligroso. Así que por eso lo mande matar.

Esta vez fue la cara de Gavin la que se oscureció

-No hables así de él. Ya es hora de acabar con esto-sacando la pistola

Pero con un rápido movimiento Hawthorne apretó un botón oculto del escritorio. Una pistola oculta en la pared disparo una bala de gran calibre contra el hombro de Kristoph. Con un grito ahogado Kristoph soltó la pistola y se desplomo en el suelo. Hawthorne se levanto con gracia y aparto la pistola de Kristoph. Con una sonrisa falsa se inclino sobre él y dijo:

-Eres un iluso, Gavin. Ahora morirás aquí. Y no por la perdida de sangre, precisamente. ¿Ves esa pared? En ella hay una bomba que hará explotar este edificio en media hora. Así me libro de ti y me aseguro de que no encuentren tu cadáver. Adiós, Kristoph Gavin

En cuanto acabo Dahlia se giro y se marcho dejando a Kristoph a su suerte. Kristoph sintió que la rabia se acumulaba en su interior. Había fallado justo al final y no había podido vengar a Apollo. Apollo...lo había sido todo para él y no había podido hacer nada correctamente. Había tardado demasiado en convertirlo en su pareja, había dejado que se suicidara para salvarlo, había ignorado su ultima petición de que continuara con su vida y ahora había estado tan cerca de vengarlo y no lohabía conseguido.

No, se dijo Kristoph. No iba a fallar en su ultima misión. Puede que él muriera en la explosión pero se aseguraría de llevarse a Hawthorne con él.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto, tambaleándose por el dolor y la perdida de sangre. Se acerco a la pared donde estaba la bomba, quitando con algo de dificultad el panel que la ocultaba. Allí había un temporizador con un teclado para controlarlo. Kristoph sonrió perversamente. El antiguo novio de su hermano, Daryan Crescend, había sido un inspector. Pero también se había especializado en el desmantelamiento de bombas. Y Kristoph habíaaprendido lo suficiente para hacer que la cuenta atrás de la bomba se redujera. También podría haberla desactivado pero sabia que aquella era la única manera de que podía matar a Hawthorne. Si la dejaba ir ahora, jamás la encontrara. Así que con unos ajustes el temporizador paso de 25 minutos a unos escasos 15 segundos. Dahlia tenia los días contados.

Mientras tanto, Kristoph se dejo caer contra la pared de al lado. La perdida de sangre estaba empezando a marearle y hacerle perder energías. Pero ya daba igual. Iba a reunirse con Apollo.

Pero...las palabras de la carta que le había escrito no desaparecían de su mente y tampoco la recomendación de Wright de que no hiciera ninguna locura. Quizá Kristoph podía redimir otro de sus errores. Intentaría vivir para continuar con su vida como habría querido Apollo. Kristoph sabia que en su estado no podría salir del edificio por la puerta. Aunque tampoco importaba mucho eso, había echo los cálculos para que Hawthorne no pudiera escapar tampoco y ella había salido antes que él así que aunque hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones y hubiera podido salir corriendo seguramente no hubiera podido llegar a salir. Pero estaba cerca de una ventana y en un tercer piso. Cada piso tenia unos dos metros y una caída mortal era a partir de los cinco. Considerando que estaba entre esos metros, había la mitad de posibilidades de que saliera vivo si se tiraba por la ventana. Tendría que intentarlo.

Kristoph se arrastro como pudo hasta la ventana y con sus ultimas fuerzas se levanto y se dejo caer contra ella. Lo ultimo de lo que fue consciente fue de un enorme estruendo y un gran calor.

* * *

Kristoph abrió los ojos. Sentía como si todo el cuerpo le doliera y el brazo derecho parecía que pesaba varias toneladas. Durante unos instantes de confusión no sabia donde se encontraba pero el extraño olor y la blancura de las paredes le dio una buena pista. Estaba en un hospital.

-Creía que habíamos quedado en que no harías una locura-dijo una voz entre recriminatoria y juguetona

Kristoph sabia quien era el dueño de la voz incluso antes de girarse a mirarlo

-Wright-saludo a su vez

-Presente-media sonrisa- Pero ahora enserio Gavin ¿Intentar destruir la mafia de "La Dalia Rosa" solo por Apollo? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

-En venganza, Wright

-¿Y que hay de tu vida?

-No significaba nada sin Apollo

Los dos se miraron, en silenció

-¿Lo conseguí? ¿La mate?-preguntó Kristoph, rompiendo el silenció

-Si, la mataste y sin ella y sin sus miembros mas importantes se desmorono la mafia de "La Dalia Rosa". Estas loco Gavin, pero eres un loco listo y peligroso.

Kristoph sonrío de medio lado

-Gracias. Tengo una pregunta Wright

-Dispara-haciendo el gesto de disparar con una pistola, burlonamente. Kristoph rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que te habías ido con tu hija por seguridad

-Volvimos hace un par de semanas cuando nos enteramos de la noticia

-¿Un par de semanas? ¿Cuanto tiempo...?

-Un mes. Has tenido suerte. Solo tienes una leve conmoción cerebral y un brazo roto. Los médicos han dicho que la conmoción no ha hecho ningún daño permanente y que te quitaran la escayola en un par de días. Así que estarás aquí una semana en observación y luego ya te podrás ir como si no hubieras echo puenting sin cuerda.

-Jajaja. Muy gracioso-dijo irónicamente

-Gracias-haciendo un gesto como si inclinara un sombrero de copa- ¿Y ahora que Gavin? ¿Qué vas ha hacer con tu vida?

Kristoph se quedo en silenció

-No lo había pensado

-Bueno, hiciste todo esto por Apollo ¿no?

-Si

-Pues entonces creo que lo mejor es que vayas a verle. Dudo que lo hayas hecho desde el entierro. Y quien sabe, quizá te llegue una señal sobre que debes hacer-Phoenix esbozo una sonrisa enigmática, se levanto y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Kristoph acepto la propuesta de Phoenix. Después de salir del hospital había comprado otro ramo de rosas rojas y ahora se dirigía hacia la tumba. Vagamente se pregunto como estaría ya que dudaba que alguien la hubiera visitado desde el entierro y de eso hacia ya casi cinco años. Pero quien sabe, quizá los Wright habían ido a verla después de volver.

Cuando estaba cerca de la tumba vio que ya había alguien parado frente a ella. Durante unos instantes no lo reconoció pero...nunca podría olvidarle. Allí, delante de su propia tumba, estaba Apollo Justice. Kristoph creyó que estaba soñando, delirando por la conmoción, viendo fantasmas o quizá directamente se había vuelto loco. Con cuidado se acerco al joven como si tuviera miedo de romper una ilusión demasiado hermosa para ser real. Pero cuando Apollo se giro y Kristoph le vio, cinco años mas grande, con una sonrisa enorme y vivo, increíblemente vivo, sabia que era real.

Apollo se lanzo a sus brazos sollozando de alegría y Kristoph no pudo mas que corresponder al abrazo, dejando caer el ramo. Los dos se abrazaron durante unos instantes que parecieron infinitos antes e que Apollo se separara

-Kristoph-murmuro con alegría, devoción y amor

-Apollo...¿Cómo...? Estas vivo

-Yo...si...es una larga historia. Ven-cogiendo de la mano al rubio

Kristoph siguió a Apollo hasta un banco cercano. Cuando llegaron allí se sentaron y Apollo empezó a explicar mientras agarraba las manos de Kristoph

-Cuando recibí una carta de "La Dalia Rosa" amenazando tu vida sabia que la única manera de evitar que te hicieran daño era "muriendo". Así que fingí mi suicidio para posteriormente intentar eliminar a la mafia desde el extranjero para evitar que nadie mas pasara por lo que pase. El cadáver de mi casa...era un miembro menor de la mafia con mi misma complexión. Lo mate con un veneno indetectable a las pruebas comunes de toxicología para que no me descubrieran y lo queme junto a la casa. Si algo descubrí en mi tiempo en la mafia es que un cadáver quemado es casi imposible de identificar. No hay ADN, no hay huellas dactilares...Sabia que un incendió parecería sospechoso pero si dejaba una nota de suicidio y desaparecía completamente del mapa al final dejarían de buscarme. Pasaron dos años pero al final lo conseguí. Y allí fue cuando empecé mi batalla contra la mafia. Imagina mi reacción al saber que tu estabas metido en ella. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Lo hice por ti. Quería vengar tu muerte

-no debiste hacerlo. Yo solo quería que continuaras con tu vida y fueras feliz-negando con la cabeza baja, tristemente

-No podía ser feliz sin ti, Apollo. Mi vida no tenia sentido.

Los dos se miraron durante unos largos instantes. En sus ojos se podía ver el cúmulo de emociones que sentían. Dolor, tristeza, confusión, alivio, alegría. Amor

-¿Qué hiciste contra la mafia, Apollo? Nunca supe de ti en todo el tiempo

-Básicamente lo que hice fue sabotear de varias maneras el contrabando internacional de "La Dalia Rosa". Sabia que ese era el pilar principal de la mafia y que si fallaba seria un gran golpe contra ella. También fui yo quien desvío las sospechas de tu relación con la mafia y las muertes que causaste.

Kristoph asintió, recordando los problemas que le había mencionado Von Karma que había tenido los tres últimos años.

-Me alegro de lo que hiciste por mi Apollo. Y también de que estés sano y salvo y todo esto haya acabado, pero no creo ser merecedor de tu amor-separando sus manos

-¿Porqué?-preguntó Apollo, con los ojos entristecidos

-He hecho cosas horribles durante todo este tiempo. He manejado negocios ilegales, he hecho tratos con ente horrible y he cometido varios asesinatos de forma directa o indirecta.

-¿Y crees que yo no?-Kristoph levantó la cabeza, sorprendido-Ya has visto como era la mafia "La Dalia Rosa". Has visto mas de lo que me hubiera gustado. Si, después de todo eso, de verdad crees que solo me encargaron trabajos en los que usara mi don eres muy ingenuo Kristoph. Yo también hice cosas horribles, sobretodo durante mis primeros tiempos en la mafia cuando aun no destacaba, y me arrepiento de ellas. Pero creo que no debemos seguir mirando al pasado. Lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos cambiarlo. Así que-volvió a coger las manos de Kristoph-crea una nueva vida a mi lado

Kristoph le miro, sin saber que decir. Al final asintió con la cabeza, lleno de felicidad. Los dos hombres se levantaron del banco y se fueron del cementerio. Era hora de construir una nueva vida, lejos de los demonios del pasado.

Juntos

FIN

* * *

Y hasta aquí el fic. La verdad es que esto me ha costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas (mas bien dolores de cabeza, mucha frustración y desesperación ya que sentía que no lo acababa nunca). Pero ha merecido la pena porque siempre creí que yo no estaba hecha para los long-fics...y a quien quiero engañar, no lo estoy. Así que es un orgullo haber podido acabar esto aunque haya sido tan pillado de fecha. Intentare volver pronto con algo mas pero si me tardo espero que puedan entender que mi muso necesita un respiro. Y yo también.

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Claro :D. Es Kristoph Gavin ¿Qué esperabas? ;D. ¿Qué pasa por allí...? Por aquí sigue el mal tiempo y el internet regular. Por suerte el internet de la biblioteca va bastante bien y puedo actualizar :D.

Elegí a Manfred porqué es de los villanos mas famosos de AA. Y también porque Gant y Dahlia ya tenían sus puestos XD. En realidad...¿Me creerías si te dijera que ni había pensado en Miles XD? Supongamos que en este AU no tiene nada que ver con Manfred y ya XDU.**  
**

Gant es jefe de policía por algo. No digas eso, por favor, que me recuerdas una imagen de él y Kristoph...yaoi...con Kristoph sentado en el regazo de Gant...vestido con traje de colegiada (una de las imágenes mas raras que me han traumado/he amado del mundo XD)

Porqué querían eliminar a Apollo ya lo dije en el segundo capitulo. Es porqué estaba consiguiendo mucho poder y eso no gustaba a Dahlia. Igualmente como veo que no ha quedado del todo claro he modificado un poco este capitulo para repetirlo XD.


End file.
